In the skylight and light transmitting wall industry, systems are typically glazed with either plastic (single layered or multi-layered) or with glass (single layered or double layered insulated)). Large skylights are typically glazed with multiple pieces of glass, most often two layers of glass sealed together at the edges. These are known as IG (insulated glass) units. They have become the most common glazing material for monumental (large) glass walls and skylights.
Briefly, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,872 to Miller shows an insulating, translucent panel utilizing two sheets mounted within a frame. U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2005/0136198 to Bourlier et al. shows an insulating glass unit with an insert in the airspace. U.S. Patent Pub. No 2006/0144013 to Rouanet et al. teaches an insulated panel and glazing system.
“Insulated glass” units typically require laminated glass interior sheets and tempered or heat-strengthened glass exterior sheets. Building codes also typically require that the inner glass lites be made of glass which is tempered and laminated. Typically, laminated glass may consist of two pieces of 3/16″ thick glass with a 0.060″ thick plastic interlayer incited between the two pieces. Presumably, in the event of breakage, this combination is less likely to fall in harmful pieces. Further, those interior and exterior glass sheets (lites) are hermetically sealed to each other around the perimeter and they rely on having the space between them filled with dry-air or filled with an inert gas. When a break in the perimeter seal occurs, the insulated glass units must be replaced with similar units, all at considerable cost and danger.
Among many other drawbacks, one of the ongoing problems with IC units is that they lose their seal with age. As a result, they will fog up, i.e. condensation appears in the air space. In so doing they do not look appealing and they lose some of their insulating value. Also, when an IC unit must be replaced, there will be a large hole in the roof or wall until replacement is complete. This results in an increase in energy costs and may compromise the security of the building.
In this age of energy awareness, there is need for a skylight/wall glazing configuration which is more highly insulating and which has longer life than conventional configurations.